Testicular cancer is readily detectable in the early stages and is almost 100% curable when detected early. Despite the effectiveness of early treatment for testicular cancer, it is the third leading cause of death in men between 15 and 35 years old. The mortality rate of this "curable" cancer results largely from widespread ignorance of testicular cancer and limited application of behavioral science technology to promote its early detection. The key to early detection and treatment of testicular cancer is regular practice of testicular self-examination. Health promotion materials (e.g., films, pamphlets) on testicular cancer are available, but these materials have not been experimentally evaluated to determine their effects on completeness, accuracy, and maintenance of regular TSE. The available materials provide important information about testis cancer, but do not make use of the most effective behavior change methods. Health care providers who teach self- examination skills need materials that effectively promote behavior change. An evaluation of a specific health education approach to TSE training is needed. For men who are at great risk (eg, those with testicular anomalies have a 30-40 times greater incidence) for the disease, an effective method for teaching and maintaining TSE skills could be critical. The proposed research, a Cancer Control methods development and testing phase study, will experimentally compare two teaching methods for TSE, (1) a task analyzed checklist and (2) a currently available, but untested, film about TSE. Subjects will be videotaped while performing a TSE after training and at a follow-up visit. Completeness of exams will be assessed by direct observation of the tapes. Accuracy of exams will be assessed using testicular models with simulated lesions. Compliance with TSE recommendations will be promoted using a social support intervention. The study is a prerequisite to larger, controlled intervention trials. The results will lead to an experimentally validated, effective health education approach that can be used for defined populations (e.g., men at risk for testicular cancer). The findings will make possible a larger demonstration project to evaluate the effects of TSE on reducing the morbidity and mortality of testicular cancer through its early detection.